Dear Natsu
by Okami-san22
Summary: Natsu and Happy left on a mission, and they still haven't come home. While waiting, Lucy decides to write letters to them. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Natsu,_

 _Hey, it's been almost a month since you left on that mission! What's taking you so long? Actually, I know why. You're walking home, aren't you? Stupid motion sickness… okay, I won't be expecting you home until another week or so. Tell Happy I miss him!_

 _Lucy_

* * *

 _Natsu,_

 _When are you coming home? It's been another month and you still aren't here. I thought you got lost, but wouldn't you have been home by now? Everyone's worried about you, even Gray. No one can get in contact with you. Maybe the mission is just taking long, like Gildarts'. I hope you and Happy are okay._

 _Slightly worried,_

 _Lucy_

* * *

 _NATSU,_

 _I SWEAR NATSU YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DIED ON ME! ITS BEEN HALF A YEAR AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T COME HOME! IF YOU DON'T COME BACK SOON I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN MYSELF AND KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU! Please… just come home._

 _Lucy_

* * *

 _Natsu,_

 _The guild has given up on trying to reach you. I'm the only one still trying. Are you really dead? No, you're a mage of Fairy Tail, and we don't give up that easily! I know you and Happy are coming home. Maybe you took the wrong path or you encountered more enemies. Idiot… you better be back soon!_

 _Missing you,_

 _Lucy_

* * *

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _I guess there's really no point anymore. The guild was right. You aren't coming home. I don't want to believe that, but what else is there to believe? I remember your last words to me, "I'll be back soon." I trusted you! I told myself you're still alive, even though I knew deep down you were gone. The guild's trying to comfort me, but I don't need their pity. I need you to come home. Maybe you are alive and you haven't been getting my letters. I don't know, I really don't know. You probably won't see this, but I need to get this off my shoulders._

 _Natsu Dragneel, I love you_

 _Lucy_

* * *

 _Dear Luce,_

 _I love you too._

 _Natsu_

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Poor Lu-chan...**

 **FIRST STORY! Just an idea I had a while ago. I might add another chapter later. R &R!**

 **-Okami-san**


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in months, Lucy's heart was filled with hope. Natsu was alive! He must be coming home soon! Lucy hummed to herself as she walked home from the guild, stopping at a small puddle in the sidewalk. She gazed at her reflection. Her eyes, which were once bloodshot from crying and sleepless nights, were now full of warmth and determination. But that didn't hide the hint of nervousness. Natsu had only said in his letter,

 _I love you too._

What would happen when he gets home? Lucy hoped things between them wouldn't be awkward. She almost regretted confessing to him, but what was she supposed to think when he never responded?

"That idiot…" Lucy muttered, but she smiled slightly to herself. As she approached her doorstep, she fumbled around for her keys; when she finally found them, she opened the door and slammed it shut and sighed, the usual guild brawls taking away her energy. Until a very familiar voice called out,

"Hey, Luce!"

A certain fire mage was sitting casually on the floor, accompanied by a small blue cat. For a moment, Lucy stared blankly at them.

Natsu was expecting Lucy to run into his arms and welcome him home. He was not expecting a Lucy Kick to the head.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?" she screeched. Natsu rubbed his head.

"Well, you see, uh, Happy and I kinda got lost getting back home-OWW!" Natsu was cut off by another Lucy Kick. Happy chimed into the conversation.

"We didn't see your letters until we were in Hargeon." All of Lucy's letters were addressed to Hargeon in hopes that Natsu would pass by and find them. And he did, just much later than Lucy anticipated.

Natsu was stricken with guilt when he read the letters, especially the last one. He never realized how much Lucy missed him when he left for solo missions. After leaving Hargeon, he didn't stop walking until he finally reached her house.

"I-I thought you guys were d-dead…" Lucy said shakily, tears forming in the corner of her eye. Natsu began to panic. He would never forgive himself if Lucy started bawling. Without thinking, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Lucy jumped from the sudden touch. He quickly turned away, blushing furiously. The two were silent for a while, until Lucy heard Happy snickering softly. She kicked the winged cat out of the window. Which was oddly broken.

"Natsu…" Lucy started. He flinched when he heard her voice. "How did you get into my house?" Her voice was ominously quiet. Confused, he pointed to the broken window.

"Uh, I-"  
BAM!

Natsu was Lucy Kicked for the third time that day, this time following Happy out the window. As he lay twitching on the ground, Lucy screamed at him.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT'S GONNA COST TO REPLACE THIS? I CAN BARELY AFFORD THE RENT AND YOU JUST HAD TO GO AHEAD AND BREAK THE WINDOW! "  
Despite her angry yelling, she actually didn't mind the broken window. It didn't matter how expensive it would be to replace it.

She had her Natsu back. That's all that mattered.


End file.
